warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flywhisker
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Flykit |mother=Cinderheart |father=Lionblaze |sisters=Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Spotkit |brothers=Fernsong, Snapkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Flykit is a striped tabby she-cat. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Twigpaw makes the journey back to ThunderClan with Finpaw, and Sparkpelt leads them to the camp. When the two young cats enter, Twigpaw sees her old Clanmates again, her gaze passing over Cinderheart, and Blossomfall. As they sit at the nursery's entrance, their kits frisk around their paws playing. :A short time later, sickness begins to fall on ThunderClan. Alderheart is worried about Flykit and her siblings, since they have started venturing out of the nursery. He recalls how keen they are to exploring, but imagines what strength they might need to ward off sickness. :As the medicine cats herd cats to the nursery, Alderheart sees Cinderheart with her kits, Blossomfall, and Ivypool. Blossomfall tells Briarlight, her sister, and one of the sick cats, that the kits can help with her excerise, and they hurtle themselves at the brown she-cat excitedly. Daisy stops them with her tail, and the small cats scramble over her; the cream she-cat warns them to be gentle. :A storm breaks out overhead ThunderClan's camp, with rain and lightning. Alderheart swiftly goes to the nursery, and as he enters, the ginger tabby gazes at Cinderheart, sheltering Snapkit, Flykit, and Spotkit from the cold. Blossomfall asks where they should go, and Alderheart suggests the elders' den, since Graystripe and Millie will be happy to see kits. The medicine cat sends the two queens with their kits to the warmer den, and races away back to the medicine den. :Alderheart wonders what might happen if the current raging sickness gets passed on to Cinderheart or Blossomfall's litters, but the queen spends the night with Flykit and her siblings in the elders' den. Alderheart ends up heading back to the nursery, having remembered Ivypool giving birth, and meets the silver-and-white she-cat's litter fondly. After a quick checkup, the young tom moves on to Cinderheart and her kits. :He notes that Flykit, Snapkit, and Spotkit are much older and bigger then Thriftkit, Bristlekit, and Flipkit. Cinderheart begs Alderheart not to disturb her sleeping son and daughters, as, according to the queen, they don't sleep much. Despite this, the gray she-cat strokes her resting kits affectionately, adding that she wouldn't want them any other way. Daisy says that Cinderheart's kits will be apprenticed quickly, and Alderheart agrees. :Later Dovewing comes back to the Clans with Tigerstar, and visit ThunderClan's camp. Alderheart tells the gray she-cat the news about Cinderheart and Ivypool's new litters, and she listens eagerly. Trivia Interesting facts *She has kittypet blood through Firestar, WindClan blood through Windflight and Crowfeather, and SkyClan blood through Redtail. *Flykit is a distant descendant of Windstar via Ashfoot. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Cinderheart: Father: :Lionblaze: Sisters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotkit: Brothers: :Fernsong: :Snapkit: Nieces: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Half-great-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-uncle: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-akunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See more}} Tree References and citations de:Flykit (DC)fi:Flykitpl:Fruwająca (KP)ru:Мушка Category:River of Fire characters Category:Females Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters